


Демон быстрой езды

by rat_not_cat, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cars, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули покупает новую игрушку. Или это любовь всей жизни?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Демон быстрой езды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speed Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99467) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Кроули терпеливо выслушивал стоящего перед ним продавца. Костюм этого парня ему не нравился, а от волос так и несло бриолином. Кроме того, последние сорок минут тот вел себя так, будто Кроули ребенок или идиот. Или ребенок, страдающий идиотизмом. Кроули дружелюбно улыбался, представляя себе самые недружелюбные уголки Дита, по которым было бы весело устроить продавцу экскурсию. Последних нескольких минут рекламной тирады он не понял и совершенно точно не собирался просить разъяснений и радовать этого типа. Он только улыбался, кивал и представлял, как тот скачет по раскаленным мостовым адского города. Наконец голос затих, и Кроули растянул губы в ухмылке, от которой продавец задрожал, словно мышь, которую держат за хвост над стеклянным ящиком с очень голодным чешуйчатым обитателем.

— Звучит неплохо, — одобрил Кроули. — У вас ведь есть черная?

Парень сглотнул, загипнотизированный его взглядом.

— Да, есть. Но зеленый цвет более популярен.

— Черную, — мягко сказал Кроули. — Сейчас же. 

— Да... сэр. Не угодно ли пройти со мной?

Кроули последовал за ним от зеленой сверкающей тонны металла, которую ему демонстрировали, к огромному гаражу. У стены он увидел то, чего хотел, и едва смог сохранить маску холодного равнодушия. Он окинул взглядом гладкий черный корпус, сверкающие хромированные детали, отделанный кожей салон и таинственные, завораживающие указатели на приборной доске. В черном цвете она смотрелась лучше. В черном цвете всё смотрится лучше. Продавец опять что-то говорил, но Кроули не обращал внимания: он ласково поглаживал огромный капот, потом нежно, одним пальцем, коснулся рулевого колеса. Сердце его забилось быстрее, кровь застучала в висках. Запах новой кожаной обивки опьянял, и демону вдруг нестерпимо захотелось хихикнуть. Все это было удивительно похоже на его первый секс.

— Беру, — сказал он.

Продавец моргнул и одарил Кроули очень теплой искренней улыбкой. Кроули прищурился и напомнил себе тщательно изучить мелкий шрифт в договоре.

— Будьте добры проследовать в кабинет, — пригласил продавец.

В кабинете Кроули взглянул на документацию и просмотрел юридические бумаги — все типично, никаких неожиданностей. Он достал ручку и витиевато расписался. 

— Возможно, вам нужно больше времени, чтобы ознакомиться с документами? — спросил продавец.

— Нет, я закончил. У меня большой опыт по части контрактов, — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

— Будете платить чеком?

— Нет. — Кроули пошарил рукой в кармане. — Пожалуй, наличными. Это вам подходит?

— Да... — выдохнул продавец, глядя на пачку денег в руке клиента. — Да, очень даже подходит, мистер... — он взглянул на подпись, — мистер Кроули.

— Отлично. — Кроули отсчитал кругленькую сумму в новых, хрустящих банкнотах. — Я могу получить ключи?

Нетерпеливо схватив ключи, Кроули почувствовал, как увлажняются ладони. Он едва не побежал навстречу своему новому сокровищу, но все-таки сдержался, с достоинством подошел к машине и изящно скользнул на водительское сиденье. Он бросил шляпу рядом с собой, положил руки на руль, подавив счастливую мальчишескую улыбку. Вставил ключ в зажигание и повернул — салон заполнился низким мощным гулом. Для ушей Кроули не было музыки прекраснее.

— Мистер Кроули, вы будете пользоваться услугами наших механиков? — спросил продавец.

Кроули удивленно поднял взгляд.

— Зачем? С ней что-то не так?

— Все так, — растерялся парень, — но ведь сервис и обслуживание...

— Ну, если с ней все в порядке, мне не потребуются механики, — заключил Кроули, радуясь, что счастье обладания не до конца затмило его способность мыслить логически. Он взглянул вниз и вспомнил важный вопрос: — Что, говорите, из этого педаль газа?

Продавец указал, Кроули ухмыльнулся, отпустил ручной тормоз и вдавил педаль в пол. Машина с ревом сорвалась с места и, едва не столкнувшись с двумя механиками, дверью гаража и зданием главного офиса, скрылась за поворотом. Продавец глядел ей вслед, предвкушая большие комиссионные и радуясь, что больше не придется чувствовать на себе слишком пристальный взгляд странного клиента.

— Как он это сделал? — к нему подошел один из механиков.

— А? Что сделал?

— В баке нет бензина. Я как раз собирался залить, когда вы вернулись к машине.

Они посмотрели на пустое пространство, где только что стояла новенькая «Бентли».

— Э... — произнес продавец.

***

Кроули затормозил несколько километров спустя. На его губах играла безумная улыбка, аккуратная обычно прическа растрепалась от ветра, сердце колотилось, он хватал ртом воздух. Это действительно напоминало секс — только лучше. Кроули смутно помнил, что чуть не врезался в толпу пешеходов — но это не его вина: ему пришлось объезжать конные повозки, которые заняли всю мостовую. Повозки, подумать только! Прошла уже четверть двадцатого века, людям нужно ехать в ногу со временем. Посмотрите на Кроули — он вот не позволяет себе жить в прошлом, он современный демон, подает другим демонам пример прогрессивного мышления. И людям он подает пример — пусть и плохой. И — тут он ухмыльнулся — ангелам тоже. Кроули огляделся. Он понятия не имел, куда заехал. Но его замечательная новая машина ездит так быстро, что он, конечно, скоро наткнется на более знакомую улицу. Ему не терпелось увидеть лицо Азирафеля. Кроули включил передачу почти без жуткого скрежета и сорвался с места в том направлении, где предположительно находился Сохо.

Найти магазин Азирафеля удалось далеко не сразу, но сам процесс поисков того стоил. Припарковавшись посреди дороги, Кроули налег на сигнал. Звук ему понравился, и он начал экспериментировать с ритмом. Во всем квартале на улицу повыскакивали негодующие жители, и только дверь магазинчика упрямо оставалась закрытой. В конце концов Кроули выскочил из машины и возбужденно замолотил в дверь.

— Азирафель! Открывай! — заорал он.

Прошла чуть ли не сотня лет, прежде чем Кроули услышал звук отодвигаемого засова и Азирафель недоуменно выглянул наружу.

— Добрый день. Ты давно здесь? Я тут читал... — он неопределенно махнул куда-то за спину. — Хочешь чашечку чая?

Кроули подхватил его под руку и выволок на свет, попутно усмехнувшись при виде домашних тапочек ангела. 

— Смотри! — закричал он. — Смотри!

— Это машина, — констатировал Азирафель, немного раздраженный тем, что современность уже вплотную подобралась к его магазину.

— Это моя машина. Новая модель «Бентли», двигатель шесть литров, максимальная скорость... — Кроули попытался вспомнить слова продавца, но в голову приходили только забавные звуки, которые тот мог бы издавать в аду. — Ну, до максимума я еще не разгонялся, мне для этого нужна хорошая открытая дорога. Пошли.

— Что? Куда? — Но Кроули уже запихивал ангела на пассажирское сиденье, где тот начал тревожно оглядываться.

Кроули прыгнул за руль и рванул вперед, распугивая Азирафелевых соседей. Потом он смог включить заднюю передачу, рвануть в обратную сторону и распугать их еще раз.

Через центр Лондона они проехали весело и без происшествий. Азирафель что-то лепетал, вопил, а в один прекрасный момент даже завизжал по-девчачьи. Кроули светился от счастья и надеялся, что ангел оценит, когда машина действительно покажет, на что она способна.

— Здорово, да?! — орал он, перекрывая шум ветра и истерические вопли ангела. — Это как летать, и так эффективно, я смогу гораздо быстрее ездить по делам. Знакомься, Азирафель, это современный мир: скорость и технологии! И нет, нам не конец, доверься мне.

Наконец они выехали из города на длинную прямую дорогу без всяких там чертовых колясок и чертовых детей с их чертовыми нянями, о которых все время верещал Азирафель. Кроули притормозил и повернулся к ангелу с возбужденной улыбкой:

— Ты ведь знаешь, на что похож секс?

— Выпусти-выпусти-выпусти... _что_?!

Кроули врубил передачу и вдавил газ в пол.

***

— Должен сказать, что твои методы оставляют желать много лучшего, — саркастически заметил Азирафель. — Начинать следует медленно и плавно, пока не войдешь в суть дела. У тебя с этим всегда были сложности, Кроули.

— Ой, да перестань уже говорить о сексе и лучше помоги, — огрызнулся Кроули, пытаясь понять, за что цепляются колеса в канаве. Ангельским нравоучениям теперь конца не будет, а его сейчас волнует только перевернутая машина. Остается надеяться, что в канаве нет грязи, — иначе придется еще и сиденья очищать. Кроули оглядел дорогу — кажется, они одни. 

— Так, посторонись, — предупредил он, игнорируя смущенные попытки ангела пояснить, что имелось в виду _искусство вождения_. Повинуясь плавному жесту руки, машина с протестующим скрежетом выправилась и выползла на дорогу.

— Ты чуть мне на ногу не наехал! — возмутился Азирафель.

— Но ведь не наехал!.. Бедняжка, ты в порядке? — ласково проворковал Кроули.

— В порядке, хоть и не благодаря те... ты что, разговариваешь с машиной?

— Не будь уж полным придурком. — Кроули ласково потрепал «Бентли» по капоту. Он взглядом очистил корпус, радуясь, что грязь не попала в салон. — Неплохо выглядит, а?

— Не исключено. Я совсем не смыслю в машинах, — с сомнением проговорил Азирафель.

— Я тебя научу разбираться. Залезай, уже можно.

— Ни за что. Эта штуковина опасна.

— Я тоже опасен. За шесть тысяч лет можно было привыкнуть, — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

— Да ты не опаснее котенка, — буркнул Азирафель. — Я не полезу в этот... этот гроб на колесах.

— Так возвращайся пешком, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Я загляну завтра, проверю, добрался ли ты домой. Как думаешь, твои тапочки выдержат?

Азирафель мрачно взобрался на пассажирское сиденье. Кроули со смехом прыгнул за руль и повернул ключ. Мотор завелся мгновенно, как Кроули от него и ожидал. «Просто чудо инженерной мысли», — подумал он, будто сам его сконструировал. Он медленно и аккуратно повел машину по дороге.

— Так тебе лучше? — спросил он.

— Гораздо лучше, — ответил Азирафель, все еще вцепившись в дверную ручку.

— Привыкаешь постепенно? — вкрадчиво спросил Кроули. — Дай мне знать, когда немного раскрепостишься, и тогда уж развлечемся по полной. Обещаю, тебе понравится — когда войдешь во вкус.

— Какое ребячество… — пробормотал Азирафель.

— _Я_ говорил о вождении, — сказал Кроули с видом оскорбленной невинности, хотя хитрая ухмылка несколько смазывала впечатление, — а _ты_ о чем?.. Азирафель, я вам, ангелам, удивляюсь. 

Он усмехнулся под уничтожающим взглядом Азирафеля и чуть-чуть ускорился. Ему все еще было хорошо, просто отлично. Дивные ощущения пронизывали его насквозь. Губы сами растянулись в глупой улыбке, и он вдруг ощутил свое тело во всех подробностях. И, кроме того, почувствовал на себе удивленный взгляд ангела.

— Что ты… Кроули! _Прекрати!_ — негодующе вскричал Азирафель, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

Кроули нервно сглотнул.

— Тебе стоит попробовать, — выдохнул он. — Это просто нечто.

— И не подумаю.

— Поздно. — И Кроули ударил по газам.

Машина вновь понеслась. Кроули вопил от восторга, а рядом с ним стонал от страха Азирафель. Может, Кроули станет лучше водить или ангел привыкнет, но в любом случае — и в этом Кроули был уверен на все сто — много ходить пешком им больше не придется.


End file.
